


I Love You 3000

by DenPine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40 years into the future, F/F, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, morgan stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenPine/pseuds/DenPine
Summary: It's been just over 40 years since her father's death and after a broken marriage, Morgan stark seeks to find the balance between her new life and her pleading super hero son.





	I Love You 3000

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! My first ever Marvel fanfic.
> 
> I must admit I'm nervous. Publishing this is nerve-racking.
> 
> It was my sister who asked me to do a Marvel story and I thought, why not?
> 
> So here it is, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

The sounds of heels meeting the floor was heard as Morgan Stark walked down the hallways of Bronx High School of Science.

She looked at her watch as she rounded the corner and walked up the stairs to the second floor.

 

She watched the students standing by their lockers, talking about future projects and parties they were attending in the weekend to come. But she heard one specific kid talk about his grandfather when he returned from the snap that happened almost 40 years ago.

 

“Thank you for coming Mrs. Stark”

 

Morgan didn’t even realize she had already arrived at the headmaster’s office.

 

“It’s just miss actually”, she corrected the woman behind the desk and said woman gave a sad smile.

 

“I’m sorry miss”

 

Morgan gave her a smile and turned to see her reason to be there sitting on a chair. Sighing deep she walked over to him and sat down next to him.

 

“So. Ready to go?”, she asked after a few seconds and the boy simply nodded and stood from his seat. Morgan let out a soft chuckle and stood from her own chair, following him out of the office, farewelling the receptionist.

 

“Have a nice weekend”, the woman said making Morgan smile.

 

“I have a meeting with my boss in an hour, I suspect you can entertain yourself until I’m finished?”, she stated looking down at her watch before turning to see her son staring out the windows.

 

“TJ?”

 

The boy turned to his mother and nodded before looking back out of the window.

 

Once they reached the car and got in, Morgan stared at her son as he sat next to her in the front seat, looking out of the window once again.

 

“What happened TJ? It’s the third time this month”

 

TJ kept silent, staring out of his window. Morgan sighed and started the car and drove out of the parking lot. There were a few moments of silence before the radio started up.

 

“And the big question still stands. Who is the new Iron Man?”

 

“Still haven’t told anyone?”, TJ asked turning to his mother and the woman looked at him for a few seconds before turning back to the road.

 

“The hero life isn’t always easy sweetie. Sometimes it’s better to be kept hidden from the world”

 

“Mom, they still think it’s you. You’re the obvious choice. You’re their daughter”

 

Morgan kept quiet as she drove past her work, making TJ frown.

 

“I thought we were going back to your work?”

 

“Not this time”, was all she said before driving towards her new destination.

 

They didn’t talk for the rest of the trip. But it wasn’t long either as they reached the house not long after. Once there Morgan stopped the car and sat quietly for a few seconds before turning to her son.

 

“One more time at the headmaster’s office and you’re grounded till you’re eighteen”

 

TJ sighed, but nodded. He knew better than to challenge her.

 

“Now get out of here. There’s still some pizza from yesterday in the fridge. Your mother should pick you up around six, so pack your bag before then alright?”

 

TJ nodded as he took his backpack from the back seat.

 

“Remember the rules?”

 

TJ sighed but nodded. “Do not enter the garage”, he said and Morgan nodded placing her hand on his cheek.

 

“Good. You know I only want what’s best for you”

 

“I know mom”

 

Morgan sighed and leaned over, kissing his temple.

 

“Now go. I’ll see you Sunday”

 

TJ nodded and got out of the car, closing the door.

 

“TJ”, Morgan called him out and the boy turned to look at her through the window.

 

“I love you 3000”

 

TJ couldn’t stop his smile this time, and shook his head.

 

“Love you 3000”

 

Morgan smiled and let TJ step away from the car before driving back to her work. TJ sighed and walked inside the house, immediately hearing the very familiar voice.

 

“Welcome home mr. Stark”

 

“Hi Dash”

 

“I believe your grandfather named me Tadashi, sir”

 

TJ smiled as he rolled his eyes, walking over to the kitchen.

 

“You should get used to the nickname. Tadashi is just too long and besides, it’s a little weird”, he said opening the fridge and pulling out a water bottle.

 

“Your mother informed me of your arrival sir. She told me you have some chores to do”, Tadashi said and TJ sighed but nodded.

 

“I know. And I will do them. After this”, he said before walking over to the couches and sitting down, turning on the big tv on the wall.

 

“Sir must I remind you that your mother wouldn’t be happy to know that you’re not doing your chores”

 

“I will do them. I just wanna relax for a little while, can I do that?”

 

Tadashi kept quiet after that. TJ sighed in relief and watched the tv.

 

Five minutes in, a sound came through the mansions walls and TJ furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head towards the door to the garage.

 

“Tadashi?”

 

“I believe we have intruders sir.”

 

TJ widened his eyes and ran up the stairs towards his room. He took his baseball bat and ran down once again.

 

“Show me the cameras”, he ordered and Tadashi changed the tv screen to the security camera in the garage.

 

Two men were wandering around in the garage obviously looking for something.

 

“May I suggest you press one of the emergency buttons sir.”

 

TJ ignored the A.I. and walked over to the garage door, his mother’s voice almost screaming in his ears.

 

_”Do not enter the garage”_

 

“Sir-“

 

“Sshh!”, TJ silenced the A.I. and opened the door carefully, immediately hearing the voices of the intruders.

 

He walked carefully through the door and down the stairs, seeing the empty garage with the two men walking around.

 

“Stop!”, TJ yelled and ran down the rest of the stairs and aimed his baseball bat towards them. The two men eyed the boy with angry eyes.

 

“Ah, there his is”

 

Before TJ could attack, the roof exploded and an iron suit came crashing down onto the floor. The Iron Man immediately turned to the intruders and the two men ran out of the garage.

 

“I had that!”

 

“Are you insane?!”, the Iron Man yelled andturned to him. The helmet disappeared into the suit and his mother’s face appeared. She walked over to him, staring him down when she saw the bat.

 

“Baseball bat? Really?”

 

“It’s not like I have anything else to protect me. You’re not giving me any of your cool shit”, he said walking over to the far end of the garage and pressing a big red button.

 

Suddenly the whole garage turned into a huge lab. A wall filled with suits, Tadashi’s hologram and a corner with failed attempts of further experiments.

 

“You called her?”, TJ asked once Tadashi appeared and the A.I. hummed.

 

“You could have been killed TJ”, Morgan said as she double pressed her chest and the armor came off.

 

“I know. Because you don’t give me any protection to myself”

 

“I gave you those emergency buttons for a reason”

 

“And then what? You come rushing in from your meeting so you could save me again?”

 

Morgan sighed as she watched him sit down in one of the chairs by the table.

 

“You’re only sixteen honey. You’re not old enough”

 

“Spider-Man was old enough”, he mumbled.

 

“Peter was in a different situation”

 

“How? Because grandpa came and asked for help?!”

 

“Because the powers were given to him by a spider!”

 

TJ sighed and looked at a glove on the desk. Morgen sighed and walked over to him, taking a chair with her on the way. She placed it next to his and sat down.

 

“I know you wanna help out. Be a hero. And I’m proud of you for that”, she started out and TJ turned his head, meeting her eyes.

 

“But losing you? Is my biggest fear. You’re my everything. I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost you”

 

TJ nodded, knowing she was right.

 

“Seventeen. You’re turning seventeen next year. The day you become seventeen, is the day I will show it all, ‘kay?”

 

“Yeah”, TJ mumbled as he nodded and Morgan smiled and kissed his forehead softly.

 

“Everything alright down here?”, a voice said and both Starks turned to see a familiar woman walk down the stairs.

 

“Camille. Yes everything’s all good. You’re here early”, Morgan sat as she stood from her seat and Camille smiled shaking her head.

 

“Yeah sorry, change of plans. Our flight was canceled and there were no other flights available later, so I had to take the one that goes in three hours”

 

“I’ll go pack”, TJ said and ran up the stairs. Camille looked up and saw the broken roof, eyeing her ex wife after.

 

“There were two intruders looking for more”, Morgan explained and Camille chuckled, walking closer.

 

“Did they find anything?”

 

“Nope”

 

Camille nodded and looked at the glove on the desk. “He’s still asking for permission?”

 

“Yep”

 

Camille nodded again and sighed deep looking at the woman in front of her.

 

“Take care of him”, Morgan whispered and Camille smiled at her.

 

“Of course I will. He’s my son after all”

 

Once TJ was done he walked out of his room and saw his parent sitting by the bar talking, from the balcony. He sighed and watched them in silence for a few seconds.

 

“Sir?”

 

TJ jumped in chock as he heard Tadashi’s voice in his ear plug.

 

“My apologies sir. But you need to get going. Your flight leaves in two hours and forty eight minutes”

 

“Thanks Dash”, TJ said as he took a hold of his luggage and walked down the stairs. Morgan and Camille heard the footsteps and turned to see their son walking towards them.

 

“Got everything you need?”, Morgan asked as she walked over to him and TJ smiled nodding.

 

“You got Tadashi with you?”, she asked checking his ear to see the ear plug and TJ nodded once again.

 

“Good. I’ll see you sometime next week, yeah?”

 

“Yeah mom”, TJ said rolling his eyes and Morgan chuckled hugging him tight.

 

“I love you 3000”

 

“Love you 3000”, he said back making Camille smiled as she watched them interact.

 

“Come on honey, we have a flight to catch”, she said standing from the bar stool she was sitting in. TJ nodded and walked over to the front door walking out of the house.

 

“Text me when you arrive”, Morgan said turning to her ex wife and said ex wife nodded and smiled.

 

“Of course Morgan. I’ll see you next week”, she whispered and kissed the woman’s cheek softly before walking out of the house as well.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done! Let me know what you think!
> 
> For you guys who are reading my other stories; new chapters soon!
> 
> \- DP


End file.
